User talk:Mystreve
Welcome to my talk page, . If you act polite and professional, I will extend the same to you in kind. In short, don't act like a d-bag. I don't mindlessly delete material on here. Most of the work I delete doesn't meet our site's Quality Standards. Didn't take the time to read them? Tough. It's not my fault your work gets the axe if you can't follow ridiculously simple guidelines. And sign your posts with ~~~~. If you don't sign, I will not get back to you because I won't take you seriously. /Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ /Archive 4/ /Archive 5/ /Archive 6/ /Archive 7/ Damn Fine Pasta ...that seemed rather hostile. No one was being aggressive, nor was the topic in any way derailed. I expressed a concern in the interest of fairness. I received a response. I replied with "I disagree with but understand your decision." Everything was neatly wrapped up in a little bow, and all had been ended very civilly. There was no need for any such warnings or taco jokes, however enjoyable tacos may be. And to prevent yet another aggressive response, let it be clear that I am saying I disagree with what you posted but that does not mean I don't respect your right to do so. [[User:Xelrog T. Apocalypse|''Xelrog T. Apocalypse]] 00:28, August 14, 2014 (UTC) No, my machinations All of my weeks of planning and careful concealment of the identity of the author I was interviewing, gone! We were supposed to do the interview today, but I got held over at work so that was unfortunate, I'll interview Tim this weekend. (Want some time to format it and get his feedback on the interview and try to get it as polished up as possible before I submit it Sept. 1st.) I'm probably a little too excited for this... I got all my questions plotted out, am ready to bring up new questions on the fly, and read then re-read all the stories. Gotta say between this and the story collaboration project, it feels like this wiki is really becoming more of a community. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:57, August 14, 2014 (UTC) CSS Database got up. I fixed the CSS. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|~20% Cooler~]] 04:07, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Manor Of Dreams I removed the category. I'm sorry about that, I thought it was a category. Is it better now? MrMokona14 (talk) 12:30, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Festival hello...i am trying to reach eric knudsen about using an image of slenderman in the haunted festival at the high school that i teach at...would you know how i might get in contact with him?Kramanep (talk) 17:48, August 18, 2014 (UTC) thanksKramanep (talk) 18:00, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Okay. I was going to wait a bit more to archive it by myself, but thanks anyway. I never expected in my entire life that I would have an archived talk page :b [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'Why do we scream at each other?]] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'''This is what it sounds like when doves cry]] 18:03, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Updates! I got the interview squared away on Sunday and am trying to cut down a bit on my side so the interview isn't massive. (With spaces between every paragraph/user change, it clocks in at 7 pages.) I'll probably get the interviewee a final draft this weekend before posting it the 1st. Additionally I messaged Guy asking if he has any interest in taking the mantle/torch. No response yet, but seems pretty likely. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:21, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Story Yeah, I've noticed it's back up. Thank you for that. I really appreciate it :). I've also noticed the small changes you made to it. I personally think those changes made the story's fluidity much smoother. Again, thank you. GreyOwl (talk) 21:31, August 19, 2014 (UTC) I actually thought about that, but I thought it may have ruined the chances of creating a series with this story. I thought with each series I could tell the story of a different character. The next person I was going to write the backstory for was the boss. I definitely like your idea about the boss. But, still, I should make the ending better. I must admit, I suck at ending stories. GreyOwl (talk) 22:33, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Thank you. I needed the reassurance. But, haha, yes I'm going to fix up the ending, and then I'll start the next story for the series. I'll make sure to do whatever I need to in order to make it scarier though. GreyOwl (talk) 22:49, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Thank you I appreciate the recognition. I enjoy reviewing pastas and it feels good to know that my efforts are appreciated. --Banningk1979 (talk) 02:00, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Deletion of my Blog If you deleted my blog for: Abuse, harass, threaten, impersonate or intimidate other Wikia users; Then I can disprove this. First off I did not abuse another user. You could say I harrased someone but the these same rules are on the trollpasta wiki. In sanic.exe 2 he told JC THE heyna to fuck off. I called JC a douchewhore. So if harrasement is not allowed on either of these sites then please explain to me why blog was deleted. Further so if you deleted my blog for quality standards then that to is bullshit. I would like to hear your reasons why you thought it did not meet quality standards for blogs. Also if you deleted my blog for being a D-bag then this to is bullshit. Here is a direct quote from the creepypasta wiki Deletion FAQ and a quote from my blog. Honestly? No. This is a privately run literature site. The administration of this wikia have established rules for people to follow. If the consequences for not following the rules causes someone's feelings to be hurt, then that's a shame. However, that's the danger of playing in someone else's house. There are many sites where you can have your own, private little space. DeviantArt, Quotev, sites like that give you a place where you can do whatever you like. This is not one of those places. If you're not comfortable with other people being able to decide the fate of your work, you should not come here. We don't set out to hurt anyone's feelings, but we also don't tip-toe around so that it never happens. We don't force people to post their stories here. Here is the quote from my blog: Notice: If you are a crybaby then this not the blog for you. GamerRanger (talk) GamerRanger GamerRanger (talk) Blog Deletion I'm not at all of the mind that the admins are "out to get me." I'm also not blind, however, and recognize that many, many other users on this site, are. Or perhaps you haven't noticed the immense rift between users and staff. There's a great deal of animosity on this wiki at the moment and behavior like that isn't helping. Whether you dislike the post or think it's bitching or inciting drama doesn't change the fact that it had no potential of causing any harm to you or to this wiki, and deleting it was therefore an injustice and an infringement upon free speech. [[User:Xelrog T. Apocalypse|''Xelrog T. Apocalypse]] 16:08, August 28, 2014 (UTC) :You are not the owner of the restaurant known as Creepypasta, sir. You are one employee of several and your actions should reflect and promote what is best for the site as a whole. Drama is a delicate balance. Users who incite other users to react aggressively is inciting drama. However, staff suppressing the voice of users is also guaranteed to incite drama. Not only is this guaranteed, but it's already happening. If a situation is serious enough, then absolutely, the blog can and should be deleted. This was not one of those cases. And when it's not one of those cases, deleting it hurts the relationship between users and staff and creates an oppressive atmosphere. :Long story short: Whether you feel people are right to complain about staff being jerks (which, to be clear, are feelings I do not generally share, as I have had a wonderful experience with ''most of this site's staff), you have to acknowledge that these sentiments exist, and act tactfully in order to prevent inciting drama yourself. [[User:Xelrog T. Apocalypse|''Xelrog T. Apocalypse]] 17:30, August 28, 2014 (UTC) It is okay to delete a blog if: * it contains very little or no content * it is a story * it is incomprehensible to the point that it can be considered spam * it is a blatant attack on another member of the site * it is a roleplaying blog (e.g. "IM JEFF THE KILLERS GF") It is NOT okay to delete a blog if: * you think it is stupid and/or pointless * it contains some inflammatory language (you can edit it out and warn the user in the comments or on their talk page) * it unintentionally incites drama (just close the comments if it gets that out of hand) I read the link you posted on my talk, and while I agree that it was incredibly stupid and some parts of it were inflammatory (mainly the jabs at JC-the-Hyena), it at least seemed to have some effort put in. I personally wouldn't have deleted it. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 16:52, August 28, 2014 (UTC) :Nah, it's probably better to leave it deleted at this point. I'm just saying I would have handled it differently if it was still up. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 17:10, August 28, 2014 (UTC) :I think I'd have deleted it too. It seemed senselessly inflamatory to me. I can't say I haven't done anything like mocking a story, in fact, I adore doing that, mocking bad stories. :However that blog...was senselessly aggressive. To me it seemed like an effort of the author to merely be edgy and profane with stories that are mainstream. It's alright to have opinions, but the way it was executed here was utterly stupid, and more than anything else, made the author look like a kid hungry for some attention, specially negative. :So yeah, I think that I'd have deleted it too, specially if it was going to be a siphon of "this blog is stupid and your opinions are stupid", which it was turning, judging by the comments it had before the deletion. :"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 18:34, August 28, 2014 (UTC) ::I think there are two completely different blog entries being discussed here. I have not seen and thus have no opinion on this story-bashing one being mentioned. [[User:Xelrog T. Apocalypse|Xelrog T. Apocalypse]] 18:52, August 28, 2014 (UTC) ::EDIT: Please pardon the misunderstanding. I seem to have gotten my blog entries confused. For some reason I thought that you had deleted this post, Streve, which was relatively tame and only has a small handful of comments. A mistake on my part; I apologize. [[User:Xelrog T. Apocalypse|Xelrog T. Apocalypse'']] 18:56, August 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Good point. And just to clarify, I meant that I would have left them off with a warning and edited out the offensive portions of the blog post had I seen it when it was still around, though after reading over it more carefully I can now see that would be pretty much the whole thing. Also I wasn't aware of how people reacted in the comments. ::So yeah, deletion was definitely the best option. ::LOLSKELETONS (talk) 19:52, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Ok how about this I put it back up but with only Russian Sleep Experiment review. Since it wasn't "FUCK YOU JC HEYNA". I am currently doing a Sonic.exe review that goes paragraph by paragraph instead of just saying " this sucks". Also if you think I was being edgy or trying to get attention then you are wrong. I was simply starting with the popular ones and then go into more obscure ones. Kinda like that one dude on the Creepypasta Wiki that reviewed things like Slenderman or Zalgo and then went to more obscure pastas. I changed my writing style to actual critic rather than just ripoffing the AVGN and NC. RE: Noticed Eh, it's nothing big, really. I'm just not sure about those codes. I wanted System Shock 2 on the list because it's a great game and if I'm offering it then it should work. If it doesn't, it's my responsibility to make sure they get a replacement. But I appreciate the appreciation all the same. Thanks. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 21:08, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Deletion Request Hey. I'd like my page, Unny's Poetry Collection, deleted. I'm going to be moving them to separate pages. Thanks in advance, and sorry for the trouble. I DUNNO WHICH FUCKING ADMIN TO CONTACT BECAUSE THEY'RE ALL SCARY SO FORGIVE ME IF I MESSAGE THE WRONG USER I MEAN WHAT IF YOU AREN'T ACTUALLY AN ADMIN? :D --"I WILL RIP OFF YOUR DICK AND CHUCK IT INTO A BLENDER, CHURN IT, THEN SERVE IT AS SALSA IN GUATAMALA :D" (talk) 12:12, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :Ninja'dEmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:16, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for being human Thanks for being human. At the time I was frustrated but I do understand. Cheers for the hint about this workshop. I'll give it a spin. The Cyborg Pie (talk) 19:31, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Part 2 Part 2 is up of the writer's lounge. Did some editing to bring it down to a more readable length and tried to have CrashingCymbal's responses more noticeable. Still if you have any other suggestions/feedback, let me know. (Also Nick is busy with college, Guy's and Callie got their projects. So we may have to think outside the box for the next interviewer.) Also I think we should make a page so we can compile all the interviews so they can be easily accessed. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:14, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Review? I was wondering, if you have the time, could you review my newest pasta in The Writers Workshop. I would really appreciate your feedback especially. Thanks in advance. GreyOwl (talk) 01:56, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Interview I couldn't have done such a good job if you didn't set such a good example for me to plagiari- I mean emulate. As for the good interview, most of the credit should fall on Cym's shoulders for giving such a damn good interview. Side note: if you have some time could you pop onto chat so I can bounce some ideas off you on who should give the next interview? EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:45, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Pale Luna Unfortunately Pale Luna is in the "suggested reading" category and can't be nominated for PotM. I removed the entry so feel free to make another nomination. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:50, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Hello So, I've been on this wikia for a little while now, and I decided to join to be a part of it. I'm a huge fan of Pastas by the way, so It would be nice to make one. Any suggestions? Do I have to make my own pictures as thumbnails? Help would be appreciated. Also, I'm a big fan of you. PootisSpencerHere (talk) 16:56, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Okay, thank you for replying , I appreciate your help! PootisSpencerHere (talk) 17:38, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Question... Out of curiosity, are Pastas such as mine for my OC Ally allowed on this blog? I made sure to do edits and spelling checks and everything before asking this but I'm planning to tranfer this story ( Ally's Origin Pasta ) from my deviantart. I just want to ask due to the strict quality of published work from the standards of the CP Wikia. Thank you! InvaderIka (talk) 20:30, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Edit clips and magazines aren't the same, that's why I edited. It's a small error that I was trying to fix. Wintermoot (talk) 11:52, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Help please... Ok I have a qustion how do you change your username name and how do you write a Creepypasta???? SamDowned (talk) 12:24, September 5, 2014 (UTC) SamDowned I like your editing in stories, no really I do